Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which has a snap latching structure and particularly to a connector that has a snap latching structure for preventing the connector from disengaging from a socket.
Description of the of the Prior Art
Connectors are widely used in a plurality of technological products nowadays. They also have a wide variety of specifications, such as USB, IEEE, and the like. Some connectors are designed to connect a plurality of wires. The weight of the wires generates an excessive load at the rear end of a connector, that may result in an unwanted displacement of the head portion of the connector when it is plugged in a socket. This phenomenon may cause poor connection between the connector and socket, and even malfunction of electronic products.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector which has a snap latch member to enable the connector to engage with a socket securely without the risk of unwanted disengagement.